


You Gave Me Rabies?!

by TorturedAuthorsSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rabies, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorturedAuthorsSoul/pseuds/TorturedAuthorsSoul
Summary: A prompt given to me by LeeBrightRose and fifteen minutes. Here is the result. :) Enjoy!





	You Gave Me Rabies?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaBrightRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaBrightRose/gifts).



> A prompt given to me by LeeBrightRose and fifteen minutes. Here is the result. :) Enjoy!

"What?! What do you mean, 'you gave me rabies'?!"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought I was tied up well enough! I am really, really sorry. This hasn't happened before." Oikawa lowered his head, ashamed. Iwa didn't seem to care.  
"I let you stay in my basement every goddamn full mood, and /this/ is what I get? You not only bite me, you give me f***ing /rabies/?!" He stormed back and forth, revealing a whole new kind of pacing for the dictionary. "Do you even know how much rabies shots hurt?"  
"I-"  
Iwa didn't listen and cut Oikawa off. "They hurt more than the f***ing bite, you moron!! And they take weeks. /WEEKS/!"  
"I'm sorry." Oikawa said again, unable to say anything more. He was horrified at himself. Iwa was the only person who ever tried to help him. Everyone else had left him to figure stuff out on his own.  
"Oh shut up." Iwa groaned, cutting off Oikawa's pity party. "You get to come to every single shitshow of an appointment and hold my hand while I get stabbed with a thousand hollow needles in my ass. Got it?"  
"...I'll pay for it all. You should have to get put in the hole I've dug. I-"  
"Didn't I just say to shut up?" Iwa snapped. "Forget it, my insurance should take care of it. You know, as long as I don't mention that I was bit by a motherf***ing /werewolf/." He sighs melodramatically, as was his right, considering that his best friend had bitten him...in the leg...and given him motherf***ing rabies. "I'm not going to go all wolfy, am I?" Iwa whined. "I don't have time to be a f***ing dog, Tooru."


End file.
